russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Boots Anson-Roa's greatest challenge
January 27, 2001 (Philippine Daily Inquirer, page 44) IBC BOARD OF DIRECTORS. From left, Quirino Rosi Baterna, Antonio Merelo, Melquiades Robles, Retano Bello, Leonardo Belen, Tereso Javier and Jeorge Sarmiento; seated Boots Anson-Roa and Tina Loy. She's one of the Philippine cinema's most durable talents, yet she had been sidelined for many months as the head of the troubled television network, IBC-13, the biggest challenge she's ever tackled. Mother Like a mother who never gives up on her children, Boots Anson-Roa accepted her new role. She took the challenge one day at a time. The first few months were the most trying. Step by step, she instituted reforms in programming and in employee-employer relations. Being a media person, she knew that she needed a program committee, so she had one organized, and station-produced shows increased. Programs like Gary Lising's Last Fool Show (Fridays 11:30 p.m. to 12 midnight), Chin Chin Gutierrez's Good Take (Monday 11:30 p.m. to 12 midnight), the youth-oriented Yes to Kids (Sunday 10 a.m.) and the health show Hapi Kung Healthy (Sunday 10:30 a.m.) were added to the weekly line-up. Positive results Positive results were indicated by renewed advertisers' trust and the opening of bidding for the network's privatization. Unfortunately, a restraining order was put in effect. But the turn of events did not dampen Ms. Roa's spirits. Instead, she channeled her attention to the continuing rehabilitation of the network's programming and the long-delayed building renovation. "We can afford it now," she beams. True enough, what seemed to be next to impossible years ago, was slowly realized during her stint. She has had to decline many acting offers on TV and in the movies due to her responsibilities at IBC. The few that she has been able to accept have elicited admiration for her depth as a performer. But some quarters have criticized her for accepting jobs in competing networks. Ms. Roa is quick to explain that acting and hosting are things that she has done for many years, so she can't completely turn her back on them. It is safe to say that IBC-13 has regained some last ground with its new management. It is retrieved 10 percent of its primetime slots, paid most of its obligations and acquired its franchise. After all is said and done, Ms. Roa wants IBC employees and management to remember only one thing after her stay at their network-that when she leaves them, IBC is better off than it was before. 'IBC: Pinoy ang Dating! (2000)' * Alas Dose sa Trese (Monday-Friday 12:00NN-1:30PM/Saturday 12:00NN-2:30PM) * Eddie Ilarde and Boots Anson-Roa * Good Take (Monday 11:30PM-12:00MN) * Chin Chin Gutierrez * DMZ-TV (Tuesday 8:00PM-9:00PM, simulcast over 89 DMZ) * Lara Fabregas and Medwin Marfil,w ith Rengie Galvez, JC Castro, Tone Wijangco an Celine Hoffman * Directed by: Mark Reyes * Last Fool Show (Friday 11:30PM-12:00MN) * Jun Urbano and Gary Lising with Giselle Sanchez * Directed by: Maning Rivera * Y2K: Yes to Kids (Sunday 10:00AM-10:30AM) * Maxene Magalona with JV the puppet * Directed by: Ryan Agoncillo * Hapi Kung Healthy (Sunday 10:30AM-11:00AM) * Manilyn Reynes, with Jeff Arcilla, Lou Veloso and Arlene Tolibas * Diretced by: Jeffrey Jeturian * Express Balita (Monday-Friday 4:30PM-5:00PM) * Snooky Serna-Go and Anne Marie Soriano * Ronda Trese (Monday-Friday 11:00PM-11:30PM) * Ida Miranda Castro and Elmer Mercado * IBC Headliners (hourly news update) * Precious Hipolito-Castelo, Grace Choa, Neil Santos III and Manuel Llige